


Deals

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Pirate AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Captivity, Gen, Genderbending, Human, One-Sided Attraction, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave just doesn't have many options, as insufferable as the only ones are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals

Soundwave wasn’t sure if she had ever hated someone as much she hated Captain Bombrush in her life. Not only had he beaten her and her crew, but also he had burnt down her ruined ship and kept her and the few remaining survivors as prisoners. She had first believed that he would just kill them or maybe put out a ransom. Unfortunately, fate wasn’t so kind.

The few survivors he had dropped off somewhere, somewhere she didn’t know, and Bombrush had kept her here on this blasted ship. Much to her disgust, he wanted her as his second command and… lover. And he had given her a proposal: if she became his second in command, he would let her out of the cells and provide her a place to sleep… which would be his own quarters and she would have to be naked whenever she slept. Of course, when he approached her with that, she had screamed at him to leave her be, which he did.

Though, because of her outburst, that left her stuck in the holding cells below. The men on his ship tended to leer at her, filthy bastards. Much like their captain. But no one dared to try and touch her, something that she was grateful for but had to wonder why. Were they intimidated by her? No, that didn’t seem to be the case; they probably wouldn’t even try looking at her if they were afraid of her. She had to figure Bombrush had given them an order.

The captain had come by again later that week. She didn’t look at him, but she could tell he was wearing that smug grin of his as he stared at her and tried to get her to talk. Or at least acknowledge his presence.

“Soundwave, I wish you would rethink my proposal.”

Well, while she wouldn’t look at him, she would argue back. “I refuse.”

“I think it’s a fair deal.”

“And I think you’re vile.”

He chuckled. “Now, now, I won’t do anything to you until you’re ready-”

“But you’ll invade my privacy by having me strip.”

“Is that what’s bothering you?”

“It’s what repulses me the most out of your deal.”

“So what if I scratch out that part? That way, you’ll only have to share a bed with me.”

“Die.”

She was hard to sell, but Bombrush knew he would eventually get his way. Mainly because this was his ship and he was in charge, not her. Still, he at least wanted to be fair and make out a deal. Would certainly be easier to win her over as both a lover and as a second in command.

“Would you prefer being stuck here?”

She didn’t answer right away. She honestly didn’t know what was worse - being made to sleep in the same bed as this bastard or have all his little bastard sailors stare at her like some piece of meat. At least if she roomed with him, she would be free of the stares. For the most part anyway. But she did not want to be his second in command or give him any opportunities to jump her.

“At least give it a chance.”

She finally turned to glare at him, hating that stupid smirk on his face. Damn it… She knew she would eventually have to agree. If she wanted to escape this bastard’s ship, she would have to be able to get onto the deck. She had no free reign inside this cell. She needed to escape… And if she took this perverts deal, at least she would have a solid chance.

“… I will not strip for you.”

“So you’ll agree to it?”

“As long as I’m not required to be naked around you.”

“Well, we have to bathe together when we have the chance - I can’t have you walking around completely unsupervised yet.”

She gritted her teeth, but bit back her tongue. Whatever. She could handle that - she would just have to escape before the man ever had a chance to see her body. And she swore, once she escaped and got back to port, she would come after him again and this time, take him in.

If she could hold back in killing him anyway.


End file.
